Madness
by NightOwl77
Summary: I can't believe I have to move in with my brother. In England. I have to go to a new school, make new friends and try not to earn the title of school freak like I always have. What's in store for me? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Will I meet someone who changes my life? Will I have a arch enemy at my new school? Will I fall in love? READ AND FIND OUT! O o
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Unexcited**

I watch as the ground slowly shrinks down to nothingness. I am on a plane to London, England right now, completely against my will. I loved New York City with its tall skyscrapers, diversity and, frankly, I think it's got the best food in the world. It's my home and it always will be. Even if a stupid agency is shipping me off to live with my brother in London. The reason for that being- death. My Aunt Harriet just died leaving me on my own. I pleaded with the agency to let me stay in New York, even if it means living by myself. But since I am only 17, it's illegal. Who even made that law? I am not saying that I am not looking forward to seeing by brother, Nate, for the first time in 3 years, but, I am still pretty glum. And completely unexcited.

It's a 5 hour flight to London, so, I make good use of my time and read. The whole flight. Reading is my best friend in this cruel, unloving world. It's my passion. When I am old enough, I want to become a successful author. Everyone I knew back home barely ever saw my face because it was always buried in a book. The only people that understood me and loved me like we were sisters were my best friends, Amy and Sarah. And now they too were being taken from me.

* * *

By the time we landed it was about 1 PM in the afternoon. It didn't look that way though. The sky was completely grey and there was fog everywhere. This makes me so much more hesitant to leave the safety of the plane. When I eventually do get off the plane I take a shuttle bus to my brothers house. It's right in the center of London, which amazes me because I don't know how he affords. He is such a lazy ass that I would find it hard to believe if he had a job.

As soon as I arrive at the house he practically attacks me with hugs and kisses.

"Oh my god Tessie I've missed you so much!", he says with glee.

"I've missed you too, Nate! Now if you don't mind getting off of me that would be appreciated."

"Oh, sorry. I just am so glad I will get to see you every day! Just like before..." He trails off because he knows I am sensitive about mom and dad dying. At least I have my big brother back.

"Yeah.", is all I can say. He steps away from me and looks me up and down.

"Wow, Tessie. You've gotten so tall! So you've finally decided to grow up, eh?" And the brotherly teasing begins. I glare at him as he laughs and helps me with my luggage.

His house is surprisingly big.

"So, do you have a job or something. How can you afford this?" I ask with a tone of awe in my voice.

"Yeah, actually. I work at Mortmain Co. Big British company. Pays really well."

Wow. Nathaniel Gray actually got a job. London is weird.

After we eat a lunch of mac and cheese I go to my bedroom. It's big. It has its own bathroom, a giant walk in closet, a giant flat screen T.V. and a giant waterbed. I think I like this Mortmain company. It must pay _really_ well for Nate to be able to afford all of this. I unpack all of my clothes and put them nicely in my walk in closet. I then unpack all of my books and set them up neatly on the book shelf. I put my laptop on the desk, set up the bed to my liking and I am done. I decide to take a shower. The bathroom is big and smells really good.

After drying off and setting everything up in the bathroom, I decide to take a cat nap. I am still incredibly jet legged so hopefully a nap will help. The bed is so comfortable. I'm out like a light before my head even hits the pillow.

_I am walking down an alley in the middle of the night. Ahead of me I can see two figures talking. When I am close enough to see there faces I stop. It can't be. They're dead. My parents turn and look at me. Instead of running into my embrace like I thought they would they glare at me. _

_"It's all your fault we died, Theresa. You should be ashamed." My father says._

_"If it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into that car accident." My mother snaps. I want to cry and hug them and tell them I'm sorry but I can't even move._

_"We were, after all, shopping for your Christmas gift.", my mother continues."You are a stupid, stupid little girl and we hate you"._

_I want to scream but I can't. Why are they blaming me for they're deaths? Why do they hate me? All of the sudden they break into a fit of evil laughter and start melting. What the hell is going on? They melt into a pool of blood that slowly rises and grows. I try to run but my feet won't let me. It's like they are glued to the ground. The blood rises up to my chest and I still cannot get my feet to move. The blood eventually envelopes me, trapping me in a world of darkness._

* * *

I wake up with a start. I am panting and drenched in sweat. I've been having that same dream for years now. Ever since my parents died. Before I can ponder it any more my stomach growls. I never realized how hungry I was. I get up and go to the kitchen. I grab some cheese and apples and run back to my room. After I am done eating I read my favorite book in the entire world, _A Tale of Two Cities._ I've probably read this book like 20 times but it never gets old. After reading for a couple hours I shout a goodnight to my brother and try to sleep. But something else is on my mind. School. And it starts tomorrow.

**_Authors Note-_**

**Hey guyyyyyz. So that is the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and continue reading(that is, when i put the next chapter up) Sorry I didn't put any Wessa or Jessa in this chapter, but, there will be some very soon. MWAHAHAHA! Sorry. I am a bit hyper.**

**We had an ice day today. For those of you who don't live in Canada, an ice day is when it rains but it is so cold that that rain turns into ice. So you can imagine how dangerous that could be. My internet was down this morning because of it. And I got to stay home from school! MWAHAHAHA! I hope we have a snow/ice day during exams week...**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. /)_-**

**Anywayzz, please review and read and stuff and I will put the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thx!**

**P.S. (Yeah, I know. This Authors note goes on forever. Just one more thing!) So, I don't know if you guys like Wessa or Jessa more so I need your help... In the reviews it would be awesome if you could help. I am very conflicted right now. So. Wessa or Jessa? T'will all be decided by what you guyz want. Remember! Along with the regular review stuff, say either Wessa or Jessa. IT IS REALLY NAGGING ME RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T CHOOSE BECAUSE I LOVE THEM BOTH. So yeah. Don't be a stranger. Review. Wessa. Jessa. It will be decided in 2 weeks from today so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! K, now I'm done. Bye.**

O_o


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Institute**

My dreams were filled with more nightmares that night. Most of them revolving around my new school. I am going to be a nervous wreck. Will people like me? Will I have any friends? Probably not.

It's around 6:30 AM when I finally decide to get out of bed. I am still completely jet legged. I am so tired that as I head over to the bathroom, I trip over some big, fat, nothing. But I am used to falling flat on my face, I've always been a klutz. As I peel myself off of the floor, I remember the one thing I forgot to unpack. The clockwork angel.

My eyes widen in sudden realization and I dart over to my backpack. I quickly unzip the smallest compartment and pull out my mothers beloved necklace. Well, at least what _was_ my mothers necklace. As soon as I feel its cold metal against my collarbone, a wave of relief washes over me. It's almost as if I am at utter peace. And then I remember what I will be going through today. Ugh. I really don't want to go to this school. Apparently, it's a rich kid school. Nate insisted that I be enrolled in the finest school around, even if it meant using up half of his money just to apply for it. It's called the _Institute._ So fancy, I know. But I did a little research on it and while the majority of students at the Institute are rich snobs, quite a few are just normal, average kids. They got in by winning free scholarships. The Institute gives out 100 every year. And, apparently, the school must keep the names of the winners anonymous because if they don't, the winners will most certainly be picked on by the so called 'upper class' kids. Well, at least I won't have to worry about being picked on about that.

I eventually decide to get ready. I wash my face quickly and then saunter over to my new walk in closet. It takes me awhile to pick out what to wear. I settle with a pair of light, blue, skinny jeans, and a casual, dark blue t-shirt. I am not dressing to impress today. I check my watch and gasp in horror. School starts in 10 minutes! Crap!

I carelessly brush my hair and then put it into a messy bun, letting my side bangs hang down over my face. I then race out of my room like a madman to the kitchen. I grab a muffin, rush to the door, slip on my converse and swing the door open.

"Tessa! Wait!", yells Nate. I really don't have time to chat.

"Nate, not now. I have to-", I stop talking when I see that he is holding my backpack. I almost forgot it!

"Oh! Thank you so much Nate! I love you!", I say as I swallow down a bite of muffin. I run over and as I grab my backpack, give Nate a huge kiss on the cheek, purposely making a huge smacking noise at the end of it.

Now, knowing that I have everything, I run towards the Institute as fast as I can. Its about a 5 minute walk and a 2 minute run. Well, at least for me it is. I have longer legs then most girls, making me even more awkward looking than I already am. I can see part of the large school structure, so I can't be very far. As I run past many people turn and give me curious glances, and I don't blame them.

As I run through the main school gates, I check my watch and I slow down to a fast walk. I still have 7 minutes to find my locker, find my class and settle down. I wonder what the inside of this ginormous school looks like. I imagine there will be many kids dressed in fancy dresses and expensive suits, making me the odd one out. But I'm letting my imagination get the better of me. Teenagers don't wear suits to school. Right?

When I reach the entrance, I stop completely. _Calm down Tessa, you'll be alright._ I attempt to calm myself. Then I open the doors and walk in.

It's definitely bigger on the inside than it looks. Thick, dark stone line the giant hallways. The ceilings look to be miles above my head.

I start to walk forward and find many people giving me dirty looks and watching me. I then realize the hall has gone completely silent. I try my best to ignore the murmuring and staring, but its hard. Do I look that different? A lot of the girls I see are wearing loads of makeup and high heels. I even see a few that have unbuttoned their shirts to reveal the colorful lacing of they're bras. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from gagging at the sight. Some lean against there lockers, their glares like daggers. Others continue on with their pointless conversations giving me the occasional glance as I walk by. I also spot the odd couple snogging eachother's faces off in a corner. I hold back another gag and continue walking down the hallway.

I am looking for locker number 888, which is an incredibly easy locker number to remember. I am so preoccupied with looking for my locker that I crash into a group of girls. And I do not like the look of this group of girls. They are all wearing lots of makeup and little clothing. The girl at the front of the group, presumably the leader, has a scowl on her face as she turns to look at me. She is stunningly beautiful. With her blonde, wavy locks of hair and a really nice face, she could be a super model.

"What's your issue?", the leader demands angrily. The hall goes even more silent.

I pluck up my courage and stand my ground. "What's yours?", I retort. There are more murmurs in the hall.

"Look, dumb ass, you better watch your back or you could get hurt." She swipes one of her long, perfect, fingernails across my cheek as she says this. I shudder. "It would be a shame if something happened to you." She and the rest of her followers snicker and then shove past me. Just as she turns the corner, I get a glimpse of a key chain with a name on it, hooked onto her backpack. _Jessamine._ That must be her name. I will have to steer clear of her from now on.

Where was I? Oh, looking for my locker. I continue the locker hunt. _884, 885, 886, 887..._ There it is! Locker 888. But to my dismay, a group of four boys are standing around it, one of them leaning against it. I can only see the backs of three heads. The fourth one is being blocked by the others. I take a few seconds to think about what I should say. Possibly 'Hey, that's my locker. Get the hell off it' or 'Move'. Maybe I should act really sweet and innocent. No, I should just be myself.

One of the heads is completely blonde. Another is ink black. The other one that I see is oddly, silver. Hmmm, who ever heard of silver hair? I stand up straight and clear my throat loudly. All three turn around and the fourth moves to stand beside the others.

I gasped inwardly at the heavenly sight of them all. The blonde haired boy was very handsome and looked a lot like the boy I hadn't seen before. The one I hadn't seen had very light brown hair and was also quite the looker. But the ones that really struck me were the other two. They were gorgeous. The silver haired boy had silver eyes and was tall and slender, yet, quite muscular at the same time. The black haired boy had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They both had beautiful faces.

"Hi. I am uhh... new here and um... that's my locker." I mentally curse at myself for sounding like a complete idiot.

"Oh, sorry. I'm James Carstairs. People call me Jem, though." The silver haired boy said. He took my hand and shook it. He had a gentle look about him.

"Theresa Gray. People call me Tessa." I reply. He smiles brightly at me and moves aside so I can get to my locker. The other three were murmuring things to eachother. As I emptied my book bag into my locker I dropped _A Tale of Two Cities _and the black haired boy picked it up.

He observed it for a moment and then looked at me. I've never gotten lost in someones eyes before. But I have now.

_**Authors note-**_

**Helloooo! Sorry... that ending was really lame. Don't worry, there will be a whole lot more of Will and Jem in the next chapter. Can you guess who the other boys where? Of course you can, I made it very obvious... I think. Anyway, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and helped me with my Wessa, Jessa dilemma. And silvercarstairs, I will definitely be taking EVERYTHING you said into deep consideration. And you were right, I totally live in Idris. :D  
**

**Yeah sooo, keep reviewin and sending your thoughts on whether this should turn into a wessa or jessa fic. **

**P.S. In a couple weeks I will have my first ever exams(kill me now) so I might not be updating during that week. But I will try desperatly to, for you... so yea. Once again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Will it be wessa? Will It Be jessa? I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME! And keep reaching for the stars... sorry I had to add that. Even if it has nothing to do with this whatsoever.../)_- Mkay BYEEEEE!**

**O_o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Friends and Enemies  
**

"Do you really read this crap?"

The black haired boy asks as he holds _A Tale of Two Cities _out to me. Crap? He is holding one of the best books, in my opinion, that has ever been written, yet, he calls it _crap._ Well he certainly is not making a great first impression.

"This," I say as I swipe the book out of his hands,"is not crap. This is literature. This is art. What the hell do you read?". I am proud and slightly surprised at how confident and strong I sound. This is good.

"Ever read _Vathek_?" As he speaks I notice how pronounced and perfect his jawline is. This kid has got the physical appearance of a freaking god. With his perfect face and muscular... everything, he could probably pass for one. But, I pride myself on liking someone based on what's inside, not outside. And I know it sounds cheesy, but that's what love is. Of course, looking nice doesn't hurt.

"_Vathek_? Sounds like the noise a cat would make while coughing up a hairball." The words are out before I can stop them. Oops. I imagine my reputation being ruined by this little metaphor. _Tessa Gray, otherwise known as the girl who compares stuff to cat vomit. _But his reaction is not disgust or anything of that sort.

"A hairball? That's bollocks!" He chokes out through laughter. I realize that the other three boys are laughing as well. I decide that because I will not be getting to know this black haired ass anytime soon, I might as well make up a name for him. I'll call him... Jackass. Jack for short.

I slam my locker door shut hard enough for them to quit laughing. They start looking at me with pure amusement.

"What?" I demand.

Jack watches me coolly. "Nothing."

This reply makes me want to punch him in the gut. Hard. I don't like him. At all.

I ignore him and walk over to where Jem stands.

"Well. It was really nice meeting you, Jem. I hope to see you more often." I say while smiling sweetly. I could see myself actually getting to know Jem better.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tessa." He says while grinning widely. He has a perfect set of teeth. "We shall have to get to know each other." I sigh inwardly. His voice is so harmonious and pleasant.

As I walk off to go find my classes I feel many angry eyes on me. Mostly belonging to jealous and hormonal teenage girls. I ignore it and think about my classes. I pull my schedule out of my back pocket and analyze it.

_First Period- English History room 455_

_Second Period- AP Calculus room 378_

_Lunch_

_Third Period- English Literature room 480_

_Fourth Period- Writers Craft room 380_

_Break_

_Fifth Period- Biochemistry room 400_

Wow. These days look like they are going to be quite long. Now, let's see if I can track down room 455. Maybe I should have asked Jem if he could've lead me there. He would have been happy to. How long are these hallways? This one just keeps going. I hear murmurs from passerby, I actually understand a few. Things like "American trash" and "Freak" get tossed around quite frequently. Who the hell do they think they are? They don't even know me! And how the hell do they know I'm from America? Well, rumors definitely get around fast here. I even heard a few girls call me ugly, which I don't exactly disagree with, but they could be a bit more discreet.

As I trek down another endless hallway the bell for the start of class rings. _Shit_. I start running down the hall but I can't find the classroom. The room numbers are all mixed up and not at all in order. Run, run, run, run. And then something bad happens.

I am so concentrated on the door numbers that I don't even see her coming.

As I am running and running I collide with someone. Some girl. All I feel is myself getting knocked of my feet and landing on the ground. My head hits the tiled floor. Hard. My vision starts going blurry. I can't feel anything. Is this what a concussion feels like? They certainly don't do it justice.

And then the girl I crashed into is all I can see. She is leaning over me, shaking me. Trying to wake me up from this. She has panic written in her eyes. Her mouth is moving but I can't hear a thing. She takes her sweater off and puts it underneath my head. She is now, it looks like, checking my breathing.

Now I'm losing my vision completely. I see a large scar running along the side of her face. And then everything goes black.

**Author's Note-**

**Hey guyyyyzzzz! I am so so so so so so sorry it took me sooo freaking long to update. But I can explain... sort of.**

**So, like I didn't update during exam week because, well, exams. During exam break I was at my Dad's house. He doesn't have a computer that i can use. Then like a week ago, I was typing up my new chapter when all of the sudden it all got deleted! I knew that if I tried again at that time I would probably smash this laptop over somebodys head.**

**Sooooo, since today is family day and I have NO school, I finally quit fuming about the earlier incident with this laptop and made the chapter. Finally, I know.**

**Anywho, Good news! I have decided, out of wessa and jessa to make this story a... HA! YOU WILL FIND OUT AT THE END OR JUST FIGURE IT OUT BASED ON THE EVENTS THAT WILL HAPPEN! I am being evil not telling you but whatever. You will live. Hopefully. **

**And thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. They really do motivate and help me. So thx. And KEEP REVIEWING! PLEEEEEZE!**

**So yeah. Review. Forgive me for taking so long. Keep reading. Reach for the stars. OH! Speaking of stars... READ THE FAULT IN OUR STARS IF YOU HAVEN'T! IT IS SO GOOD AND IT MADE ME CRY AND I DON'T USUALLY CRY! **

**OK. now I am done. Bye. O_o**


End file.
